Corpse Party, A Book Of Fairies
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: It was said, that 30 years ago a mass murder was committed at a small primary school. Three small children tortured and brutally murdered. The rumored school was cursed and was shut down. But this school still exists, an alternate universe in which students get sucked into with only one way out, Death. The condemned Heavenly Host Elementary School. One-shot!


**IMPORTANT OR YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND!**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies!**

**Here with another story that is not really my writing style, but very me. I normally write sweet and sometimes rather pervy stuff. But I actually am a huge fan of creepy, eerie and scary stuff. Therefor one of my favorite games is Corpse Party. Corpse Party is a horror with a looooot of gore! And me being me, thought of a story that included the Fairy Tail character. **

**NOTE! This will contain A LOT of gore and rather detailed scenery! So, if you don't like that kind of stuff I advise you not to read this! You can read the first chapter and maybe the second, but after the third... Gore galor party baby ;)**

**Now important! Character sheets!**

**Lucy: (17) a high school student with a love for horror stories. She is best friends with Levy and has a small crush on Natsu. **

**Levy: (16) a sweet and rather shy high school student, who is going to transfer to another school in a short while. She is best friends with Lucy and Gajeel. Although she actually has a crush on Gajeel.**

**Laxus: (17) a rather grumpy and serious high school student that seems to not care about a lot. He is good friends with Gajeel (Although he denies it) and has a very big crush on a certain blond.**

**Natsu: (17) a kind hearted and often rather dense high school student. He is best friends with Lucy and is interested in Lisanna.**

**Lisanna: (16) a rather shy, but cheerful high school student. She is best friends with Mira (No Mira is not her sister!), who claims she likes Natsu, which Lisanna often denies.**

**Mira: (17) A hyper and rather pervy high school student. She has a very kind heart and is best friends with Lisanna.**

**Gajeel: (17) A serious and rather stoic high school student. He is good friends with Laxus and Levy. He has a secret crush on Levy.**

**Erza: (25) Class 2-9's homeroom teacher and a kind hearted, yet at some times strict adult. She cares a lot about her students and always looks out for them.**

**Wendy: (13) A sweet and cheerful, yet at times, shy school student. She is the younger sister of Natsu and is always very interested in his friends.**

**So that is all you have to know ;). Also I will probably update this story rather slow, since I also have other stories to update, but I really wanted to post this!**

**Please enjoy (first chapter is more of an introduction)**

* * *

**Corpse Party, Book of Fairies. Chapter 1: How it all started**

"And they say that sometimes, late at night, the deceased school teacher still comes past these halls. First you hear footsteps, then the lights will flicker, continued by three knocks on the door and then the door will slide open and you will hear a voice saying; Is anybody still THERE!" Lucy screamed the last part and all the girl screamed.

"Lucy! Don't scare is like that!" Levy gasped and hit her best friend on the arm.

Lucy burst out laughing and clutched her stomach, "Hahaha! You guys should have seen your faces! Especially you Natsu," she grinned at the rather flushed pink haired boy.

Natsu let scrambled up and blushed, "I was not scared you stupid! I was just trying to scream over the girls scream so that they would not be embarrassed!" he sputtered.

"Suuuuure!" Mira sang and suddenly jumped behind Lisanna to lift her breasts, "Don't you mean Li-sa-na?!" she grinned.

Lisanna blushed and pushed Mira's hands off of her chest, "Mira!" she gasped and covered herself.

"Geez this is so stupid," Laxus sighed and secretly glanced over to Lucy.

Levy giggled behind her hand, but then looked rather solemnly at the group, "I am going to miss this," she whispered and the room went quiet.

Lucy smiled softly and embraced her best friend, "Don't worry Levy, you know we promised we would write you and you are a great girl, I am sure you'll make tons of new friends in your new school!" she exclaimed smiling brightly.

Levy nodded, "But that's the thing, I don't want to make new friends, I want to stay with you guys," she whispered and glanced at everyone.

Gajeel huffed and rolled his eyes, "Geez you don't have to pout so much, we'll always stay your friends."

Everyone in the room nodded and smiled warmly at their friend. Today was the end of the summer festival and Levy's last day at their high school, Fairy Tail High. Her father had gotten a great new job offer that he could not turn down. But sadly this new job was in about 300 km away from where she now lived and therefor had to transfer schools. So, as a goodbye party, they had stayed at their school and had hanged out.

"Seriously though, why do you always have to tell a scary story?" Laxus grumbled at Lucy.

She giggled and shrugged, "Because it's kinda a tradition, every time we hang out, I tell a scary story and since we are in school late at night, I thought the story of the ghost teacher would fit best," she said and started creeping up on Levy.

She 'eeped' and scrambled back, "I know, you always tell one when we are having a sleep over. They creep me out for days," she said and shuddered.

Lucy laughed and hugged her friend, "That just means that I am really, really good at telling scary stories," she whispered, making a slight chill run up Levy's spine.

Natsu suddenly stood up and held his hand out, "Hey wait you guys! Do you hear that?" he whispered and everyone became quiet.

A faint thumping of shoes could be heard and Levy's eyes widened, "D-do you think it is the ghost of the teacher," she whispered and inched closer to Gajeel.

"Don't be stupid, it's just probably one of Bunny girl's stupid tricks," he grumbled with a faint blush on his cheeks.

The lights started to flicker and all heads whipped in Lucy's direction, who was just as surprised as them. She looked at them and held her hands up, "H-hey, it's not me!" she sputtered.

The lights flicked off and the room was hulled in darkness, the only light being the small strokes of moonlight entering the class through the window. Everyone held their breaths as the thumping of the footsteps became louder.

"L-Lucy! Stop it, it's not funny anymore!" Lisanna whispered frightened.

Lucy shook her head and stepped back, "B-But I'm not doing anything!" she hissed.

Everyone's heart thumbed as the footsteps came closer and closer to their classroom. A shallow, yet loud breathing could be heard now. The door cracked open and everyone held their breaths.

"Is anyone still thereee," a deep and eerie voice said as a hand appeared and grabbed the door.

Everyone screamed as the door flung open and a rather feminine laugh cackled through the room. Everyone's eyes shot open to see their laughing scarlet haired homeroom teacher. Everyone stared open mouthed until the reality dawned on them and they let out a sigh of relief. "Erza-sensei," they exclaimed in unison.

Natsu slumped and sweatdropped. "Natsuuu!" a rather annoyed voice said above him.

The pink haired teen looked up to see a very annoyed Lisanna. He blinked innocently and followed her gaze. It was only then that he realized, in the moment of it all, that he had grabbed onto her chest when the so called 'ghost teacher' walked in.

He blushed and pulled his hands back, "Sorry!" he shouted and Erza laughed again.

"Oeps, did I scare you guys a little too much?" she said with feign innocence. "But shouldn't you guys be cleaning up? The festival was over a long time ago and they are going to lock up the school soon," she said in a little more stern voice. "But then again, I am glad that you guys are still here, because I found something that might interest you guys," she said and glanced behind her.

A small girl popped from behind the door with an umbrella in her hand, "Onii-chan!" she said cutely and smiled.

Natsu looked up confused, "Uh, Wendy? What are you doing here?" he said as she walked towards him.

Erza walked up to him and smiled at the small girl, "I found her walking through the hallways, apparently she came to meet you."

Natsu smiled and patted his little sister's head, "Really? Thank you very much Imouto."

She smiled and handed him the umbrella, "It's raining very hard, so I thought you might need this," she said.

Lucy stepped forward and crouched in front of her, "So this is your little sister? She is so cute!" she said and smiled at the little blue haired girl.

Lisanna also crouched down beside her, "Indeed she is adorable."

Erza chuckled and clapped in her hands, "Well, it's time for you guys to go now, the school will be closing up soon," she said sternly.

Everyone sighed and looked at Levy, "I guess you are right," she said solemnly.

"WAIT!" Lucy exclaimed and rummaged through her bag, "I still have something!" she exclaimed and pulled out a white, cut out, paper doll.

"What is that?" Natsu questioned and stared at the simple piece of paper.

"It is a friendship charm," she said and held it up for everyone to see.

"Looks like a simple piece of paper to me," Laxus said bored.

Lucy glared at him and turned to the rest, "This is a Sachiko charm! A special charm that will keep friends together for ever."

"Friends together for ever?" Levy asked curiously, though also doubting the simple piece of paper.

Lucy nodded and pointed at the paper, "It is called Sachiko ever after and it is a charm used to keep friendship for ever. You see, there is a local folk legend from Magnolia. A young elementary schoolgirl names Sachiko went missing around 30 years ago. Even though she died withing its grounds, it is said that her spirit still wanders the earth, but has been given powers to grant wishes and ease worries to others," she explained and smiled.

"Why would this girl grant wishes if she died?" Gajeel said annoyed.

"I have to agree it does sound a little questionable," Lisanna said hesitantly.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, "It is reliable, trust me! You see, when we do this spell everyone will get one piece of the doll and you have to keep that forever. That way, we will never forget each other!"

"Why not give it a try! It can't hurt right? Besides, I know I want to remember Lisanna for ever!" Mira said playfully and hugged her best friend.

Levy smiled and nodded, "Yes, why not? It probably won't work, but it is a nice though!" she said and looked at Lucy. "So what do we have to do?"

Lucy smiled in victory and held the doll out, "Okay first, everyone must gather around the paper and grab an end, you have to really hold on tight to it! Then, in your head, you must chant the words, Sachiko we beg of you, one for time for every member participating. After chanting, everyone holding onto the paper doll pulls it apart, leaving each person with a paper doll scrap. You must then keep this scrap for ever, I suggest putting it in your student ID," Lucy explained.

"Sounds simple enough," Laxus shrugged.

"Okay! Everyone grab an end!" Lucy said and everyone held on to the paper doll. "Now say in your head, Sachiko we beg of you, once for every member. So that is nine times! Start now!" she said and everyone closed their eyes.

_"Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you."_

"Okay did everyone say it nine times?" Lucy asked, as she opened her eyes and everyone nodded, "Okay, Pull!" she exclaimed and everyone pulled on the paper doll. The paper doll tore in nine small pieces.

"I still don't see what's so special about this piece of paper," Laxus said, looking at the small white piece in his hands.

"You have to keep it now, so that we will never forget each other!" she said with a frown. "So I suggest you put it in your student ID now," she said and put her own in her little wallet.

"This actually is kind of a fun idea," Lisanna said with a small smile and put her paper in her ID.

Mira nodded and cupped her cheeks, "Forever together! That sounds so nice!" she exclaimed with the slip of paper in her hands.

"You are right, thank you so much everyone. I will never forget you," Levy said and smiled at her friends.

"I will never forget you either Levy, I promise," Lucy said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that was fun, but now all of you really have to go. The school is going to shut soon," Erza said and put her hands on her hips.

"Haaai!" everyone exclaimed and smiled.

Suddenly, the tables started to rumble and floor started to shake. Everyone looked up with shock and gasped.

"What is happening?" Lisanna said worried.

"An earthquake?" Levy questioned.

Suddenly the whole school started to shake and the girls screamed. Everyone scrambled to regain their footing, the shakes had literally almost knocked them off of their feet.

"Everyone! Get under the tables!" Erza said quickly.

The school started to shake more and more. The TL lights started to fall from the ceiling, breaking into many small pieces, and tables fell on the floor, making a loud clattering noise. Outside it became pitch black and the windows cracked. Everyone screamed and held their hands above their heads. The cracks in the windows became bigger and the lights started to dull. Everyone was terrified, hearts thumping in their chest and tears brimming in their eyes. But then, all of a sudden, the shaking stopped. Everyone looked up shocked.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza looked around panicked.

Everyone on the floor nodded hesitantly. Then, without warning, the floor under Lisanna's hand cracked and flew in the air in a million pieces. She gasped as she felt her hand slip and then the whole floor they were on broke. Pieces flying through the air as everyone's heart's stopped beating for a moment. Everyone screamed as they felt themselves fall. Mira clutched onto Lisanna, Natsu grabbed a hold of Wendy, Levy held Gajeel's hand, Laxus held Lucy close to his chest and Erza tried to bring everyone together. Lucy stretched her hand out, only to have her vision fade, as the light of her classroom become smaller and smaller.

* * *

_And __that__ was, how it all happened_

* * *

**So, that is the first chapter. After this everything will become much darker and gory!**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**I hope you liked it and I'll read you next time.**

**XOXO Cherry :)**


End file.
